In general, a portable audio/video device includes a casing, a system processing means, and a storage means, wherein a power supply means, a display screen and a plurality of control keys are coupled to the system processing means separately, and the display screen and the plurality of control keys are installed on a surface of the casing, and thus the audio/video device can be carried easily by users to give an effect of an instant audio/video play.
Although the portable audio/video device emphasizes on the audio/video playing functions, the portability of a light, thin, short and compact device is also very important. Since the portable audio/video device does not come with any support structure, therefore a user has to hold the portable audio/video device to view video contents. Such arrangement not only causes inconvenience to the user's viewing, but also results in pains and uneasiness of the user's hand after holding the portable audio/video device for a long time. Obviously, the aforementioned conventional portable audio/video device is unable to meet the requirements of a practical application.